Folie guerrière
by Lilyep
Summary: - Os - Haitsu - Deux corps unis dans le désir et la passion... oui mais, de désir seulement?


Titre: **Folie guerrière**

Rating: un petit **M**

Pairing: **Hyde/Tetsu**

Disclaimer: Est-ce encore utile? Enfin bref, 'sont pas n'à moi...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je sais je sais, j'ai un retard fou dans mes publications, notamment sur Seven Days dont le prochain chapitre peine à être bouclé... mais ça va venir, promis! Et pardon pour tous ceux que je délaisse ces derniers temps mais je n'ai plus le net chez moi donc, c'est pas super pratique..._

_Bref, cet OS est mon premier Haitsu... et m'a semblé interminable à écrire... J'ai cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais!_

_C'est un PWP, il faut bien l'avouer... mais de dix-sept bonnes pages..._

_Encore une fois, je dédie cette fic à Marluuna, grande déesse du Haitsu en espérant que cela vous plaira, à tous._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Folie guerrière:**

-A, arrêtes tu... tu es... non, tu es fou...

Un sourire quasi carnassier répondit à son murmure de contestation presque crédible.

-Oh oui... souffla une voix rauque à son oreille. Fou de toi...

Des millions de frissons remontèrent alors le long de son échine alors qu'il se laissait finalement aller. Tant pis pour le lieu, tant pis s'ils se faisaient prendre finalement... Tout ce qui lui importait désormais, c'était que cette main continue à l'effleurer, ou bien cesse, il ne savait plus vraiment... Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il voulait que cette voix si sensuelle, _sa_ voix, continue à lui murmurer toutes ces choses, douces obscénités, à l'oreille ou ailleurs... Il voulait que ses lèvres ne servent plus seulement à lui parler mais se posent sur sa peau brulante de désir, de fièvre et de sueur... Il le voulait tout simplement, et vite...

Hyde, lui, savait qu'il avait gagné désormais, et il comptait bien profiter de son trophée comme il se doit. Hmmm... un Tetsu totalement offert, rien qu'à lui, qui, comme toujours, se laisserait simplement faire au début, encore un peu gêné par tout cela finalement, cette relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux et qui était devenue si étrange, si intime ces derniers temps... Et puis... Et puis lui aussi prendrait les devants, incapable de se restreindre plus longtemps et Hyde savait qu'il lui rendrait ses baisers encore plus fougueusement qu'il les lui avait offerts... Il savait que ses caresses ne lui suffiraient plus non plus et que ses mains expertes et agiles de bassiste si talentueux qu'il était se joindraient au ballet des siennes sur leurs deux corps qui seraient bientôt enfin nus et qu'il ne retiendrait plus sa voix, ses gémissements, ses cris et ses suppliques pour plus, lui qui adorait tant le conduire à le désirer encore et toujours, jouant les sadiques pour l'amener dans ses derniers retranchements, le forcer presque à agir tout en sachant qu'au fond, se serait lui qui perdrait la partie et qui rendrait les armes le premier, incapable de se contenir plus et de continuer à jouer son rôle de toutes façons inutile quand le corps de Tetsu l'accueillerait enfin, quand ses jambes s'accrocheraient spasmodiquement autour de ses propres hanches dans un geste exprimant autant de douleur que de bonheur, quand ses ongles se planteraient dans sa peau aussi brulante que le soleil même lui semblerait-il, quand sa voix se coincerait dans sa gorge, criant silencieusement son plaisir et sa détresse, rendant entièrement les armes lui aussi sans savoir que finalement, c'était encore lui qui avait gagné cette bataille car Hyde se laissait vaincre à chaque fois avec une joie non dissimulée, venant mourir à petit feu dans le creux de son corps qui l'emporterait vers le paradis. Et il adorait mourir ainsi...

Mais ils n'en n'étaient pas encore là, non... Ils avaient tout leur temps pour se redécouvrir une fois de plus et le chanteur se mit au "travail" avec son habituel détachement, il se contrôlait encore, lui, alors que Tetsu n'en pouvait déjà plus. Oui mais aussi, comment résister à ce petit bout d'homme chaud comme la braise et qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui lancer œillades et autres léchouillages de lèvres sensuels et bien appliqués durant tout le live? Le fan-service n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, pour le public au début mais maintenant... Maintenant il en venait à se demander ce qu'il se passerait si, sur scène, il balançait simplement sa basse et se jetait sur lui, le plaquant contre un ampli ou même simplement au sol pour l'écraser de son envie, le dévorer avant de le laisser le prendre, là, devant tout le monde, clamant au et fort: il m'appartient!

Mais tout cela, ce n'était que de futiles interrogations alors qu'il sentait enfin la main un peu fraiche de son petit chanteur relever son T-shirt pour se poser sur son ventre plat qui se soulevait erratiquement au rythme de sa respiration haletante et déjà saccadée. Il cru soudainement mourir de chaud, les doigts fins et légers traçants quelques étranges arabesques sur sa peau, comme un langage secret qu'il ne comprenait qu'à-demi. Mais cela lui suffisait? Car ce qu'il lisait entre les lignes de cet étrange écrit ne faisait pas pulser son corps, mais son cœur...

Hyde s'amusait encore de l'expression de son amant qui semblait tiraillé de toutes parts... Il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, semblant encore une fois tenter de se retenir, rien qu'un peu, malgré son abandon total à l'autre... Ses yeux restaient mi-clos, cherchant quoi faire, où se poser... Sur lui? Ailleurs? Ou se fermer totalement pour mieux savourer... Oui mais, perdre son image lui semblait inconcevable... Et puis, il y avait son corps aussi, crispé dans l'attente et attentif au moindre mouvement, à chaque effleurement et aux courant d'air, ses mais qui semblaient vouloir encore, comme un dernier sursaut de volonté, le repousser tout en le rapprochant inexorablement plus,ses joues rougies par un mélange de gêne et de plaisir anticipé...

Hyde refusait de perdre la moindre miette de ce spectacle dont il ne se lasserait jamais, il en était sur.

Joueur, il prit tout son temps, comme toujours, pour retracer les fins abdominaux de l'autre, l'effleurant à peine, ravit de le voir se tortiller sous lui, à la fois pour échapper à cette étrange sensation qui le chatouillait un peu que pour en réclamer plus. Il finissait toujours par quémander. Et Hyde n'en n'avait jamais assez, jamais.

Pas assez de le voir se tordre sous lui.

Pas assez de l'entendre le supplier.

Pas assez de lui, tout simplement...

Cette loge n'était certes pas le lieu idéal pour leurs ébats mais actuellement, ils s'en contentaient plus que parfaitement et leur chute sur le divan un peu défoncé n'arrêta pas leurs ardeurs alors que les dents du plus petit se refermaient sur le cou du bassiste, déclenchant son premier vrai gémissement. Hyde sourit sans cesser son geste presque cannibale, mordant juste assez fort pour que la douleur soit quasi jouissive alors que sa main reprenait son exploration sur l'abdomen de son amant, remontant un peu plus avec une lenteur qu'il voulait rendre insupportable mais... il n'y arrivait déjà plus vraiment... Tetsu avait déjà gagné même s'il l'ignorait lui-même mais il luttait encore un peu, rien qu'un peu avant de rendre les armes. Il voulait encore avoir la sensation de dominer la situation, d'avoir le pouvoir quelques instants encore sur celui qui ne le savait pas mais possédait, lui, le plus grand de tous les pouvoirs...

La peau du bassiste était délicieusement chaude et douce sous ses doigts, comme s'il était sa petite bouillotte personnelle recouverte d'un doux velours ou de soie, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider... Mais au fond, il s'en fichait, tant que cette tendre couverture d'épiderme lui appartenait, et rien qu'à lui. Couverture bel et bien animée d'une vie propre et qui frissonnait donc de plus en plus à mesure que la pulpe de ses doigts s'appuyait un peu plus contre elle. Hyde sourit, léchant doucement sa morsure qu'il arrêtait enfin, comme pour se faire pardonner d'une faute qui n'en n'était pas une. Des mots semblaient vouloir déborder de ses lèvres mais il les retint autant pour ne pas briser cet instant qui lui semblait parfait en couvrant les sons qui s'échappaient d'un Tetsu alanguit que pour ne pas se perdre en s'avouant réellement totalement vaincu, propriété de l'autre qui pourrait prendre peur, finalement... Et puis, il y avait sa fierté aussi, déjà bien ébranlée par tout cela, cet étrange paradoxe qu'étaient leur ébats... Il dominait, certes, mais au fond, il se laissait écraser un peu plus à chaque fois, brisant la maigre carapace qui enserrait son cœur sans rien faire pour tenter de la sauver... Oui, il savait que ce soir encore, il allait ébranler un peu plus ce mur idiot qu'il s'était forgé avec le temps... et il aurait bien volontiers offert une masse ou même un bulldozer à son amant pour l'aider à le détruire un peu plus vite, rien qu'un peu mais... tendre le bâton pour se faire battre... il avait finalement encore bien du mal à admettre cette idée, si loin de ce qu'il était...

Et voilà, il ne pouvait plus, lui non plus, cacher son trouble alors qu'il savait pertinemment que désormais Tetsu connaissait tout de son état et de sa maitrise sur son corps qui s'était envolée alors que ce qui faisait de lui un homme se retrouvait posé sur la cuisse du plus grand qui crut que son sang allait se vaporiser tant l'ébullition que créait ce simple contact sur son pauvre petit corps était folle... Hyde avait perdu mais il luttait encore, tentant de survivre encore un peu sous son masque de pseudo sadisme, de force, tout simplement alors qu'il rendait déjà les armes une à une...

Quasi rageur, impuissant, il se redressa un peu, satisfait du soupir de déception qu'il engendrait, l'entendant comme un hurlement, une supplique de plus, d'encore... et il enleva ce bout de tissu encombrant qui lui cachait ce corps encore humide de la chaleur scénique... et d'autre chose...

Tetsu se laissa faire avec un contentement presque pas dissimulée, appréciant le peu d'air frais qui circulait encore dans la petite pièce et daignait se poser sur la lave en fusion qu'était sa pauvre peau et puis, il commença à laisser sa passivité de coté et ses mains qui ne savaient auparavant plus trop que faire se mirent en mouvement, comme mues d'une vie propre, cherchant à s'approprier les courbes encore bien trop couvertes de ce petit corps affolé et affolant, cette poupée des délices qui n'avait de cesse de le rendre fou... Les petits doigts, agiles, couraient sur son corps partiellement mis à nu, faisant couler dans tout son être un bonheur diffus et une envie qui allait finir par le tuer tant il avait l'impression qu'elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, torturant son âme et nouant ses entrailles. Mon dieu que c'était bon de souffrir ainsi! Il perdait la tête alors que tout semblait vouloir s'accélérer maintenant, le désir prenant peu à peu le dessus sur la raison, déjà envolée depuis longtemps.

Hyde n'avait de cesse de redécouvrir ce torse qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur mais qu'il voulait réapprendre chaque fois un plus et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas assez de mains, ni de lèvres pour couvrir tout cet épiderme offert et quémandant. Et puis, il avait du mal à se contenir alors qu'à son tour, Tetsu prenait possession de son corps, imitant finalement l'aitre en glissant ses doigts fébriles sous ce haut bien trop encombrant mais qui semblait encore les préserver un peu de leur folie. Le plus petit ne voulait pas céder le premier, il n'avait jamais perdu avant l'autre du moins, pas à ce stade mais c'était tellement _dur_, dans tous les sens du terme. Et son cœur lui semblait si douloureux désormais alors qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ses vêtements bien trop moulants qui lui paraissaient cent fois trop petits. Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop... Et mentalement, il suppliait presque Tetsu de mettre fin à son calvaire... Oui, il avait perdu, lui le manipulateur sadique qui aimait contrôler et dominer, du moins, rien qu'un peu... Mais finalement il se disait que se laisser vaincre n'était pas une faiblesse, bien au contraire...

-Tu as gagné... laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure inconscient.

Mais Tetsu, lui,intégra parfaitement ces mots incompréhensibles qui lui bloquèrent étrangement la respiration, rien qu'une seconde mais les dents joueuses de son amant qui avaient retrouvé son corps se refermant sur ses mamelons durcis lui firent bien vite oublier ses interrogations et repartir dans ce monde où tout n'était plus que délices et envie, toujours envie...

Se cambrant presque violemment, ce fut cette fois lui qui put avoir la satisfaction d'entendre l'autre gémir même s'il ne pouvait savoir que c'était de douleur ou de plaisir mais cela lui importait finalement assez peu. La voix était toujours ensorcelante et il se perdait un peu plus dans les limbes de son désir.

Hyde, lui, avait presque crut exploser sous le coup. Cette fois, c'était définitivement foutu, il avait perdu bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait, maintenant. Son corps l'appelait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'adrénaline du concert précédent pulsant encore dans ses veines en augmentant sa sensibilité déjà à fleur de peau et il ses sentait partir inlassablement vers cette folie douce qui l'amènerait à cette petit mort paradisiaque, le rapprochant des anges même si le plus beau de tous se tortillait déjà sous lui. Et dieux que c'était excitant!

Le corps de Tetsu semblait l'appeler, l'exhorter à commettre le péché le plus délicieux, à le violer presque, forçant la barrière de sa chasteté qui malgré tout, restait bel et bien en place. Il était pur, tellement pur qu'à chaque fois, Hyde se sentait émerveillé qu'on lui laisse le droit de le toucher et de le faire sien, lui qui semblait en comparaison tellement sombre face à cette âme et ce cœur éclatant de blancheur. Finalement, il n'avait pas le droit de se l'approprier ainsi, il le savait bien mais... il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Alors, égoïstement, il profitait de son ange, priant pour pouvoir jalousement le garder, pour l'éternité...

Il plongea alors tête baissée dans l'abime de son plaisir, dévorant cet homme qui lui rendait enfin ses caresses et ses baisers avec une férocité quasi animale, prouvant qu'encore une fois, il pervertissait son ange... et finalement, il ne s'en sentait même pas coupable. Non, il était juste fou de bonheur de parvenir à créer tout cela, ces expressions, ces réactions et cette envie plus que palpable. Oui, c'était grâce à lui, comme une douce récompense qu'on lui accordait pour ses efforts et sa façon de mener le jeu dont il ne sortait jamais vainqueur.

Un observateur extérieur n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire ce qu'il se passait réellement devant cet étrange ballet, presque brutal mais pourtant tellement sensuel. L'enthousiasme des deux hommes faisait presque peur alors qu'ils donnaient l'impression de lutter l'un contre l'autre, comme une bataille d'un nouveau genre dont aucun des adversaire ne semblait vouloir sortir vainqueur. C'était étrange... mais personne n'aurait pu rester indifférent. Personne, et encore moins cet œil inquisiteur qui avait profité de l'entrebâillement d'une porte finalement mal refermée pour satisfaire une curiosité parfaitement humaine et maintenant, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en féliciter ou s'en maudire... Et pourtant, son corps semblait apprécier alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène, ne cherchant même pas à y penser finalement lorsque la main d'un Hyde dont le regard fou de désir faisait chavirer le pauvre Tetsu tout aussi perdu, s'attarda entre les jambes tremblotantes du bassiste, cherchant l'objet de toutes ses pensées pour enfin s'offrir le plaisir de l'entendre supplier. Mais pas tout de suite, non, le plus grand voulait se battre encore un peu et savourer cette sensation, prélude à tellement plus...

Et puis, il n'y tint plus.

-S'il-te-plait... s'il-te-plait... sanglota-t-il presque.

Les assauts fougueux du chanteur semblaient finalement avoir eu raison de lui bien rapidement et Tetsu cru hurler quand les doigts l'abandonnèrent pour commencer à défaire cette foutue ceinture, et le reste.

Il aurait voulu laisser sa gorge vivre sa vie et crier son bonheur et son besoin d'encore plus, plus vite mais les mots probablement sans queue ni tête qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de ses lèvres gonflées par les ardents baisers de son amant restèrent coincés, et heureusement finalement. Les souillure de son âme était déjà bien trop grande, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller plus encore du moins, pas de cette façon... Hyde avait beau avoir le pouvoir le plus total qui soit sur lui, il voulait encore garder un semblant de dignité, s'abandonner la tête haute dans le péché ultime. Il maudissait sa faiblesse, il maudissait son désir mais... il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y céder pour se soulager et se rapprocher encore et toujours plus de ce petit bout d'homme qui le forçait presque à commettre l'irréparable.

Demandes-moi ce que tu veux. Tout. Je ne pourrais rien te refuser.

Je t'appartiens...

La ceinture s'ouvrit enfin dans un ultime bruit métallique qui annonçait une libération proche et le doigts devenus un peu maladroits par l'empressement parvinrent finalement assez rapidement à ouvrir boutons et fermeture éclair, offrant enfin une ouverture pour pouvoir toucher plus...

Tetsu enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du plus petit alors qu'il sentait cette main affolante se refermer sur lui, plus près, plus fort malgré une ultime barrière de tissu qu'il aurait volontiers déchiré violemment s'il l'avait pu. Mais il ne réfléchissait définitivement plus désormais, son esprit semblant avoir pris congés alors que son corps prenait le dessus. Il devenait fou. Et Hyde adorait ça, appliqué à le mener impatiemment aux portes du plaisir tout en lui en interdisant formellement l'accès à chaque fois. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas du sadisme mais juste une envie égoïste de franchir cette entrée avec lui, comme un couple de jeunes mariés le ferait le soir de leurs noces, unis entièrement. Il voulait qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un lorsque le septième ciel s'ouvrirait pour eux.

Et le plaisir que tout cela engendrait, cette délicieuse frustration, achevait de le rendre totalement dingue? Son souffle devenait erratique, sa tête lascivement rejetée en arrière, les yeux totalement clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, cherchant l'air qui lui manquait définitivement alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner? Il en tremblait presque, totalement soumis et impatient, plus qu'impatient...

Et Hyde semblait dans le même état, ses mouvements se faisaient saccadés et moins précis bien que toujours aussi délicieux... Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il allait en mourir si les choses ne s'accéléraient pas rapidement. Il avait un besoin plus que viscéral de sentir son corps brulant, sa peau nue contre la sienne qui la réclamait inlassablement. Ce n'était plus juste de l'envie ou du désir mais bien plus. Lui voulait lui prouver en quelques sortes, qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il s'abandonnait et qu'il avait gagné cette fois... Oui, il le lui dirait. Aujourd'hui, il le lui prouverait avec son corps et il lui offrirait son cœur et son âme. Il n'en pouvait plus, finalement, de jouer inlassablement à ce jeu certes plus que délicieux... mais si vide au fond. Il voulait plus, il en était sur maintenant... Il le voulait, entièrement, rien qu'à lui oh oui, rien qu'à lui...

Et sans qu'il le sache, Tetsu était entièrement pour...

Alors, la passion repris le dessus, la tendresse et la folie... Les vêtements ne firent plus long feu, le bassiste se retrouvant entièrement nu un instant plus tard alors que des lèvres envoutantes dévoraient les siennes, les écrasant de leurs affolants baisers. Et Hyde fit voler sa propre chemise, aidé de son amant si impatient qui ne faisait que retarder encore un peu les choses, finalement, tant la maladresse de son empressement rendait la tache ardue. Il semblait qu'ils allaient finir par tomber au sol tant leurs mains se mêlaient, glissant sur les corps en sueur, cherchant à toucher, encore et toujours plus. Ils voulaient, ils avaient_ besoin _de se rapprocher encore, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ne faire plus qu'un, enfin, cesser cette putain de mascarade, abandonner la lutte et laisser le jeu se finir, arrêter de se battre et rendre totalement les armes, enfin...

Le pantalon du plus petit semblait récalcitrant alors que les doigts de Tetsu glissaient inlassablement sur le torse nu de son amant, s'appropriant sa chaleur, griffant sa peau, ses hanches, et attendant de pouvoir en toucher plus, aller plus loin, glisser des flancs sur ses hanches si étroites, ses cuisses légères préludes à des jambes certes pas immenses mais qui rendraient folle de jalousie n'importe quelle femme, ou bien folle tout court... Il voulait pouvoir, tant qu'il parvenait encore à garder les yeux ouverts, regarder ce corps entièrement nu qui le surplombait, aussi léger que viril, totalement offert.

-Vite... balbutia-t-il.

Plus vite. Oh oui, plus vite! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le touche, qu'il le sente, en lui... Ses mains réclamaient ses petites fesses rondes et charnues, fébriles à l'idée de ce qu'il se passerait à l'instant où il pourrait laisser ses doigts s'enfoncer dans cet auguste postérieur, cet instant où, enfin, ils seraient unis, l'autre enfouis au plus profond de lui, allant et venant dans un ressac incessant qui l'emporterait vers les étoiles et plus haut encore.

Il tremblait d'impatiences peu contenue, voir même plus du tout alors que Hyde n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, oubliant presque sa "mission" première alors que les mains du plus grands le rendaient plus fou que jamais, perdant sa bouche sur un corps alanguit qui lui rendait ses caresses plus que passionnées presque violemment, faisant exploser son pauvre thermomètre intérieur alors qu'il s'acharnait sur ses propres vêtements, prêt à les maudire pour l'éternité. La libération semblait si proche et pourtant encore si loin...

Et le voyeur brulait lui aussi d'impatience fébrile alors qu'il hésitait presque à se précipiter dans la pièce pour tout stopper, que cela cesse car il n'en pouvait plus... ou bien joindre ses mains aux leurs, les aidant pour les voir enfin mis à nu, tous les deux et pouvoir encore profiter de ce spectacle, en voir la chute, l'acte final qui, il en était sur, le comblerait autant que les deux amants fous et fougueux qu'il observait depuis il ne savait combien de temps... Il voulait connaitre la fin de cet étrange histoire qui le faisait autant frissonner d'inconfort que de désir, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait rester de marbre, impossible...

Un halètement le pris quand le bruit sourd du tissu chutant au sol résonna faiblement dans la pièce, couvert par les respirations haletantes et les gémissements si peu étouffés, désormais, annonçant qu'enfin le dernier acte allait se jouer sous ses yeux alors que les deux comédiens malgré eux redoublaient encore de force et de puissance dans leur échange, incapable de se contenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, désireux d'enfin terminer toute cette mascarade qui les rendait totalement dingues et de se perdre loin, très loin dans les limbes du plaisir, leur plaisir et leur paradis, discret et rien qu'à eux, celui qu'aucun autre corps n'avait pu leur offrir, celui que seuls leur mouvements combinés et leurs âmes liées, criant à l'unisson, pouvait créer.

Hyde ne fit même pas cas de l'air frais que sa libération salvatrice permettait enfin de se poser sur lui, décompressant un peu ses cuisses qui avaient cru étouffer sous le tissu, sa peau rouge témoignant de la chaleur qui avait faillit avoir raison de lui, bien trop obsédé par l'homme sous lui qui lui arracha presque son dernier rempart dans un geste quasi rageur pour avoir la chance d'enfin, enfin! sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Si elle était parfois gênante, la nudité semblait là être la seule voix possible et dieu que c'était bon, que c'était bon de pouvoir se serrer l'un contre l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucune autre barrière entre eux que leurs propres sueurs.

Dans un geste aussi indécent que délicieux, réflexe d'un corps qui atteignait ses dernières limites, Tetsu laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir en attirant le plus petit à lui presque brutalement, l'invitant à se fondre en lui sans plus attendre... Et Hyde, incapable de se maitriser, était prêt à lui céder. Tant pis pour la douleur, tant pis s'il devait briser leur instant étrange pour en créer un autre, une souffrance magique qui finirait par les faire s'envoler vers le cosmos. Oui, tant pis... Il n'y pensait même pas, de toutes façons. Il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, ce n'était plus sa tête qui était aux commandes, mais une toute autre partie de son corps qui avait pris le dessus depuis déjà bien longtemps finalement... Et non, il ne s'agissait pas de celle à laquelle vous pensez mais bien de son cœur qui hurlait à s'en déchirer les artères tant il souffrait et tant il n'en pouvait plus sans savoir qu'à l'unisson, celui de Tetsu criait tout aussi fort son besoin de lui...

Alors, il ne chercha même pas à lutter une seconde de plus. De toutes façons, il était déjà vaincu depuis une éternité maintenant. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller et il vint chercher les lèvres du plus grand dans un réflexe aussi tendre que sauvage alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur ses hanches légères, laissant son instinct le submerger totalement, l'animal présent en chacun de nous fondant finalement sur sa proie plus que consentante pour se l'approprier entièrement, étouffant ce hurlement de bonheur douloureux dans sa propre bouche alors qu'il sentait une perle salée s'échapper de son œil. Lui aussi avait mal mais la douleur physique n'était pas celle qui le faisait le plus souffrir, bien au contraire. Il avait mal parce qu'un vague sursaut de lucidité avait fendu son esprit d'un éclair aveuglant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait blessé son ange... Et puis, il y avait toujours son foutu cœur, trop sensible au fond qui, dans ce geste, venait de perdre le dernier morceau de sa carapace, fondue comme neige au soleil et désormais, il était totalement nu, lui aussi, et exposé au rayonnement brulant et bien trop lumineux du soleil qu'était Tetsu. Allait-il finir par se bruler les ailes, tel un Icare idiot qui voulait conquérir une liberté bien trop éloignée, inaccessible finalement? Lui qui se sentait inlassablement mourir à chaque fois que leurs corps se mêlaient, pouvait-il mériter autre chose, finalement, que cette fin tragique mais tellement délicieuse?

Au fond, il ne voulait même pas savoir, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que, malgré son besoin viscéral, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de rester immobile, ses lèvres quittant celles meurtries par leurs baisers trop sauvages de Tetsu dont il embrassa alors le visage tel le diamant pur qu'il était à ses yeux, ne laissant aucun endroit vierge de sa tendre exploration en s'excusant sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter entre chaque baiser déposé avec la légèreté d'une aile de papillon effleurant un délicat pétale de rose. Et pour Tetsu, chaque mot murmuré qui franchissait les lèvres si douces résonnait à ses oreilles comme un "je t'aime" retentissant.

Car finalement, il avait compris...

Compris que la mascarade allait enfin s'achever aujourd'hui. Compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de combats, qu'il pourrait cesser de lutter, définitivement et se reposer dans ses bras pour le reste de leur éternité. Finalement, la guerre avait cessé et aucun des deux n'était sortit vainqueur. Ils avaient perdu et gagné à la fois, ensemble même si tout cela, Hyde ne l'entrevoyait encore qu'à peine. Et pourtant, ses gestes étaient sans équivoque. Son cœur parlait pour lui et le discours de son corps était des plus limpide...

Alors, pour une fois, ce fut Tetsu qui se jeta à l'eau, faisant ce premier pas qui clôturerait enfin cette bataille inutile en laissant son corps se relâcher doucement malgré la douleur diffuse. Et il sourit. Un sourire tendre et apaisant, embaumant un petit chanteur tout perdu qui cessa ses excuses déchirantes pour l'observer, hypnotisé par ses lèvres doucement étirées et promesse de tellement plus. Ce sourire ne lui était adressé, qu'à lui et il sentit son cœur bondir comme s'il tentait de s'échapper de sa prison de chaire et d'os pour aller le rejoindre. Sa respiration se coupa et il crut défaillir alors que les mains du plus grand, celles-là même qui le dévoraient de caresses et l'égratignaient d'impatience un instant plus tôt à peine, relâchant leurs douloureuses pressions sur sa peau brulante et meurtrie. L'une des deux, tremblotante, osa un geste vers son visage, essuyant cette unique larme avec une douceur affolante qui le laissa un peu plus égaré encore alors qu'il se noyait toujours dans son énigmatique sourire.

Et doucement, la lumière se fit aussi dans son esprit qui s'apaisait peu à peu sans pour autant réellement reprendre le dessus. Pas déjà. Mais il semblait se frayer une petite place, lui aussi, dans tout le reste et Hyde commença à entrevoir cette porte paradisiaque mais qui semblait, cette fois, mener à une autre salle, encore plus belle et éclatante que celle qui les accueillait habituellement.

Et Tetsu lui prenait la main pour l'y conduire sans la moindre hésitation.

Alors,il se laissa guider, ne décrochant pas son regard de ses lèvres au sourire si enjôleur, venant les baiser, à peine, comme terrifié de faire mal, de se tromper et de perdre ses belles illusions. Mais à chaque fois, l'autre l'encourageait un peu plus, le retenant plus près, toujours plus près et ondulait sous lui avec une tendresse toute nouvelle. Ce n'était plus juste physique, c'était enfin bien plus et il était impossible de dire lequel des deux était le plus heureux à cet instant...

Était-ce Hyde qui ouvrait enfin les yeux, petit bonhomme perdu et heureux d'avoir été vaincu, totalement écrasé par son amant à qui il laissait son ultime victoire, celle qui durerait pour toujours? Ou bien Tetsu qui n'en croyait pas sa chance mais osait pourtant, s'y accrocher, conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait, de tout ce qui allait changer mais au fond, il n'attendait que cela n'est-ce pas?

Et leurs corps semblaient totalement pour, intimement liés, ne formant enfin plus qu'un dans une danse sensuelle et légère, un océan de frénésie où ils se noyaient avec bonheur. Chaque mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, en appelait un autre, aérien, léger, si léger... Leurs souffles se mélangeaient dans une symbiose parfaite, haletant, gémissant avec une douceur affolante et inégalée. Leurs mains se perdaient avec délicatesse sur les peaux meurtries, guérissant les petits bobos qu'ils s'étaient infligés dans leur passion quasi meurtrière, carnassière... D'un simple geste, tendre effleurement, ils arrivaient à se faire entièrement pardonner et le frustration n'était enfin plus. Leurs âmes et leurs cœurs aussi s'apaisaient peu à peu au rythme de leurs mouvements presque énervants, réguliers et tendre qui les rapprochaient enfin des étoiles.

Ils tentaient de s'approprier tout de l'autre, s'agrippant presque désespérément au corps contre le leur qui daignait enfin les combler. Ils n'en pouvaient plus mais ils ne voulaient pas cesser, prêts à en mourir s'il le fallait pour que l'instant soit parfait. L'autre le méritait après tout...

Et même s'ils ne savaient même pas qu'un autre haletait autant qu'eux, les observant sans bouger, prêt à exploser à son tour, les attendant simplement finalement pour se laisser aller; ils pouvaient tout de même sentir sa présence sans que cela les gêne pour autant. Ils s'en fichaient après tout. Car maintenant, tout le reste leur était égale. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que cette sensation qui montait, montait... Cette bombe de bonheur prenait naissance au creux de leurs reins en fusion et qui menaçait d'exploser chaque fois que l'un se rapprochait un peu trop, ou que l'autre allait un peu plus profond... Ils ne pouvaient plus respirer et les larmes menaçaient de couler à chaque instant alors que les cris qu'ils ne voulaient plus retenir refusaient de sortir, comme pris au piège de ce plaisir presque violent qu'ils s'infligeaient inlassablement, délicieuse punition pour avoir attendu si longtemps et avoir été si bête, au fond...

Tetsu s'accrochait à son amant comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un abime sans fond où il perdait son air, mourant lentement par une douce suffocation. Il ne tentait même pas de surnager, se laissant couler sans la moindre once de culpabilité et priant secrètement pour que la vague le submerge enfin totalement, l'ensevelissant sous des trombes d'eau délicieusement brulante, pétillante et aussi salée que la sueur qu'il lapait inlassablement sur le corps de son doux ami... Et Hyde se laissait faire comme une sucrerie docile, heureux de sentir qu'il apportait réellement quelque chose à l'autre, à celui qui lui avait tout volé et qui s'appropriait les ondulations de ses hanches devenues folles, comme mues d'une vie propre, désireuses de battre tous les records de vitesse dans ce marathon dont la ligne d'arrivée semblait enfin toute proche. Il voulait la franchir aussi rapidement que possible tant il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, il aurait souhaité que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Cette symbiose parfaite qui les liait, à tous les niveaux, faisant pulser tout son corps contre celui du plus grand plus que réceptif et qui en redemandait inlassablement, suppliant de ses yeux à-demi clos, de ses mains tremblantes, de ses lèvres qu'il ne parvenait pas à refermer. Oui, il suppliait, comme toujours et pourtant si différemment... Car lui non plus ne savait plus s'il en voulait plus ou moins, peut-être encore plus perdu que son amant égaré. Et il ne parvenait même plus à tenter de réfléchir, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux alors que l'oxygène se faisait plus que rare désormais tant les sensations étaient intenses. Il se sentait partir, et pas que de plaisir mais c'était si bon que rien n'aurait pu le décider à ne serait-ce que tenter d'interrompre tout cela. Et Hyde ne le voulait pas non plus alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient totalement. Son corps criait grâce et puisait dans ses maigres réserves pour maintenir cette cadence infernale et délirante.

Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, sa main migra entre leurs corps,se frayant un passage difficile au milieu de leurs peaux soudées pour venir taquiner de ses doigts tremblants et épuisés cette barre de fonte vibrante qui arracha enfin un vrai cri cette fois à un Tetsu qui n'attendait que cela pour franchir ces derniers pas avant le grand saut dans ce monde nouveau qui ne s'ouvrirait que pour eux.

La tête rejetée en arrière dans un sursaut fébrile, des mèches folles écrasées par la sueur sur son visage rougit par la passion, un son rauque franchissant ses lèvres meurtries et encore quémandantes, il poussa enfin la porte de ce paradis défendu, entrainant Hyde à sa suite... et les étoiles explosèrent...

Elles explosèrent avec une puissance, une force et une violence encore inconnue à leurs yeux, totalement inégalées alors que tout semblait s'arrêter presque trop brutalement, comme leurs cœurs éreintés qui semblaient hésiter entre l'affolement le plus total et la mort pure et simple. Le silence semblait écrasant désormais malgré le bruit de leurs respirations sifflantes et laborieuses ainsi que ces brouhahas lointains auxquels ils n'avaient pas fait attention avant, bien trop perdus dans leur monde... Et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils entendaient tout, le silence paraissait plus gênant que jamais alors que tout retombait lentement. Pour les actes de corps, Hyde avait toujours été le premier à mener la danse mais pour ceux de cœur? Qui des deux oserait retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales et enfin mettre des mots sur tout cela, rendre les faits concrets, réels... Comme un aveux terrifiant finalement d"une vérité qu'il leur avait fallu bien trop longtemps à admettre...

Parfois, les mots sont bien plus terrifiants que les gestes et aucun des deux ne semblait avoir le courage de briser cet instant où les hommes se sentent si bien, celui où la plénitude flotte encore quelques instants et où, finalement, les paroles semblaient bien inutiles. Leurs sourires suffisaient à parler pour eux, leurs sueurs et leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre dans une tendre étreinte aussi. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout semblait déjà avoir été dit et les mots finiraient bien par venir. Ils viennent toujours. Mais pas maintenant. Car rien ni personne, pas même eux, n'avait le droit de briser pareil instant. Rien.

Faites l'amour, pas la guerre dit-on. Pour eux, la limite avait longtemps été chancelante mais désormais, la paix semblait finalement avoir enfin été déclarée...

**FIN**

-----

_Et bien, j'ai bien cru que jamais ils n'y arriveraient..._

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu en tous cas et pour les frustrées et les demoiselles (car je doute sincèrement qu'il y ai des hommes parmi mes lecteurs) pleines de question, un petit épilogue qui complète et explique quelques petites choses (suis-je gentille de vous le livrer directement tout de même)._

**Epilogue:**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Pris la main dans le sac. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac. Ou dans le pantalon serait plus juste. Sous le T-shirt aussi... Inconsciemment, il n'avait pu résister, ignorant jusqu'à ses propres gestes d'auto-satisfaction qui avaient semblé alors être la seule échappatoire pour ne pas se laisser fondre comme neige au soleil alors que la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait surpris bien malgré lui, cet instant de lutte acharnée pour une victoire qui n'était celle de personne finalement, ou bien des deux, il n'aurait su dire,aurait suffit à faire mourir de chaud le plus prude des saints. Et lui n'était qu'un homme...

-Je...

Que répondre à cela? Sa position semblait sans équivoque et ses joues déjà rosies par le désir rougissaient désormais de gêne peu dissimulée. De toutes façons, comment aurait-il pu se contrôler, lui habituellement si maitre de lui-même, de ses émotions alors qu'il venait de vivre pareil instant? Les spectacle qui avait semblé n'avoir été joué que pour lui valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde... mais il n'y avait pas été convié et désormais, il lui faudrait rendre des comptes sur son voyeurisme involontaire...

L'autre fronça les sourcils, bien conscient de la réponse qui n'avait pourtant pas été formulée et, curieux finalement, peut-être même un peu excité par ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans la pièce,cette scène qui semblait avoir rendu son ami fou, il poussa la porte avant-même que l'autre, effrayé et sonné par le plaisir qui l'avait submergé ne puisse ne serait-ce que penser à l'en empêcher

Les deux corps étaient toujours là, gisant sur le sofa branlant, luisant d'une sueur qui n'était de toute évidence absolument plus due au concert précédent, étroitement enlacés et semblant respirer comme un seul homme, unis de la plus intime façon qui soit, la plus belle aussi. Il semblait que l'évidence de tout cela soit encore plus frappante que la vision de ses meilleurs amis ainsi liés alors que rien n'aurait pu laisser imaginer que... Et pourtant, les vêtements éparpillés maladroitement sur le sol par des mains que l'on devinait sans peine fébriles et impatientes, leur position plus que précaire sur ce pauvre divan témoin involontaire de leurs ébats et support à ce qui se devinait sans peine comme étant de l'amour et surtout, le regard qu'ils parvenaient encore à échanger malgré leur épuisement plus que compréhensible, les mains posées sur les peaux brulantes avec délicatesse, les jambes de l'un fermement ancrées à la taille de l'autre, comme pour le retenir encore un peu alors qu'il semblait toujours enfouit en lui... Tout cela, absolument tout,respirait une intimité folle et surtout, n'amenait qu'à la simple conclusion que tout cela n'était pas banal, certes, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal finalement... Et Ken ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette divine vision, imaginant sans peine les corps se remettre à bouger et jalousant presque son ami qui lui, avait pu assister à ce qui resterait à jamais le simple fruit de son imagination.

-Tu as tout vu... parvint-il à murmurer.

Yukihiro opina faiblement, certain que ses cordes vocales le trahiraient s'il tentait de réellement répondre, écrasé par la fatigue et le poids de la culpabilité qui semblait finalement commencer à poindre, titillant sa conscience qui s'affolait.

Ken, lui, resta subjugué un léger instant et puis, un petit sourire arqua le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait le regard avec une pudibonderie qu'il n'avait jamais eu habituellement. Mais là, l'atmosphère était bien trop lourde, bien trop chargée de cet amour presque étouffant qui semblait suinter de leurs peaux encore brulantes. Il n'avait pas le droit de briser leur instant, tout cela semblait bien trop important finalement...

-Partons.

La porte se referma alors avec délicatesse, laissant les deux amants inconscients des tourments qu'ils avaient involontairement créé dans les esprits échauffés de leurs amis, dans leur cocon, se remettant peu à peu et acceptant enfin tout cela en quelques murmures timidement échangés mais impatiemment attendus, _voulus_.

Il y avait encore des discutions plus ou moins longues... des choses à mettre au point, avec tout le monde mais aucun n'en n'avait réellement l'intention immédiate, il y avait bien plus important à cet instant. Si l'amour peut gagner des guerres, l'amitié aussi...

-Tout de même... souffla Kan. Hyde... _dessus_... Et toi, voyeur... Qui l'aurait cru?

Oui, qui?

**FIN **(définitive cette fois)

-----

_Voilou, cette fois j'ai enfin réussi à tout boucler!_

_Pfiouff, j'ai les doigts qui fument!_

_Je déteste avoir à tout taper..._

_Bref, j'espère vraiment que cela vous a plus et je vous fait pleins de gros bisous à tous!_

_A bientôt!_

_Lilys_


End file.
